


Ring around the Roses

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, its gonna get wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: Papyrus is driven by his past to become a knight. His trial? To save this oddly dressed skeleton, who smells like roses and guides his hand. But will he be able to save her?Or will she be his own folly?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ring around the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I DELETED THE OLD ONE BUT IM REBOOTING THIS BITCH

Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a little skeleton. He was very sad, for most of his family had died. Before the skeleton however, was a traveling knight. He had a regal bearing and a kind smile. The knight wrapped the tiny skeleton in a rose scented embrace and gently wiped the tears from his socket.

“Little one,” he said, “growing up alone in such deep sorrow... never lose that strength and nobility, even when you are a young lad,”

He placed a ring onto the skeleton’s hand. “I give you this to remember this day. This ring will lead you to me one day.” And with that, he continued traveling. 

This was all well and good but so impressed by him, the little skeleton vowed to become a knight himself one day. 

But was that really a good idea? 

“Mom?”

“...yes, my child?”

“.... whatever did happen to the little skeleton?”

“Well, my dear..... he grew up.”


End file.
